


A Talented Tongue

by house_of_lantis



Series: KINK VERSE [8]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam likes making Kris ask for the things he wants. Well, “ask” is one word for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Talented Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> To fill my Kradam kink bingo square: 
> 
> Prompt: Begging (with teasing and blowjobs)

Kris was incredibly difficult to get out of bed most mornings.

His life as a pampered and spoiled pleasure slave allowed him to savor his innate indolence, rolling around naked on plush beds and expensive sheets, never having to worry about rushing off anywhere or fighting traffic to sit at a desk all day. There was no way that Kris would ever be able to adapt to a “normal” life again, which was why he took breaks in between contracts to transition back into the everyday regularities that people faced. He traveled, not in the first class style he was able to afford because he liked roughing it, meeting people along the way with his backpack and guitar case as his usual companions. He visited family and friends back home and basked in his parents’ affections, carefully keeping his work life separate.

Sometimes, he worked his way across the U.S., volunteering for charity organizations and building homes for Habitat for Humanity. He walked in rallies and he ran in marathons to raise money. He took the concept of wanting to serve in a different direction, something that was a little more socially acceptable.

He took pictures everywhere he went, filling his _Instagram_ with hundreds of pictures from his travels. All of it there to remind him that he had an actual life to return to after his contracts ended.

But then, after a couple of months out in the real world, that familiar tingle would start; the itch in his primal brain that told him he needed to serve _a master_. All of his pent up cravings would start to spiral out of control and he hurried back to Los Angeles, calling Paula and asking her to put him back in circulation, that he was ready for more.

When he was with the _right_ master, Kris allowed himself to be free of everything. When he could put his sole trust in the hands of someone caring for him, it was the only time when Kris felt like he could let go. He never thought he was a hedonist; he enjoyed the good things in life, sure, but he yearned to please all of his senses. These past few months with Adam, Kris knew he had become greedy, insatiable, and shameless.

Living the life of a pleasure slave 24-7 didn’t mean that Kris was tied up every second of his day or that it even had anything to do with sex. He was attentive to Adam, exceedingly gracious to the house staff, and spent time alone in the Library, listening to music or reading or writing. He napped like a cat in the sunny alcoves around the house and he would be warm and drowsy whenever Adam found him, kissing him for a few minutes before taking off for his own schedule for the day.  

He ate his meals with everyone in the informal kitchen; he did his part and cleaned up, even though it wasn’t required of him; he played chess with Danielle (she was ahead of him by six games and he owed her $23,000); he giggled as Alisan put make-up on him and dressed him up in outrageous clothes (his favorite was being dressed up like an exotic princess, running through the house in a loin cloth made from a silk scarf, wearing all of Adam’s necklaces, as Adam chased after him); and he played videogames with Drake ( _Mario Kart_ because they were both competitive badasses). Sometimes, Paul would allow him into his domain and Kris would bake extra chunky chocolate cookies and lure Adam away from the rest of the world, tempting him with melted gooey chocolate while everyone in the kitchen ran away to save their dignities.

Kris was well domesticated and he loved it.

Adam was a master of limitless patience. He spent time on the details, did all the prep work to make sure that every scene and every fantasy was seamless. All Kris had to do was be present and give Adam everything he wanted.  

“You’re thinking too much,” Adam groused, pinching the edge of Kris’s hipbone sharply with his fingers. “I can tell from that dreamy little smile that you’re thinking about something else.”

Kris opened his eyes, his smile widening as he looked down the length of his naked body to see Adam’s eyebrow quirk, full lips slick and swollen with just a hint of a pout. “Thinking about you.” 

Adam narrowed his eyes and licked around the head of Kris’s cock. “Is that so? I don’t believe you. I think you need to start talking about what you want me to do.”

“Please, suck me,” he said, huskily.

“How do you want me to suck you?”

Kris chuckled, reaching down to slide his fingers through Adam’s fluffy bed head hair, trying to urge him gently down to his hard cock. “Put my cock back in your mouth and just suck really slowly like you were doing just a second ago. Please, Adam.”

Adam kissed his thigh and shuffled his weight to his elbows, gazing up at Kris as he licked up the length of Kris’s cock. Kris watched, breathlessly, as Adam tucked the foreskin down, revealing the rosy head like a prize, smiling widely up at Kris.

“Adam…”

“I don’t think you’re desperate yet.”

Kris flushed hotly, licking his lips. He arched his hips until the head of his cock slipped across Adam’s bottom lip. “I swear I’m desperate. Please.”

Adam hummed as he wrapped his lips lightly around the head, just breathing his hot breath on him. Kris shivered from the sensation, heat and wetness with just a flick of a teasing tongue, keeping his eyes on Adam’s mouth.

“Yes,” Kris murmured, moving his hips a little, just a little push to get some friction. He hissed when Adam laughed softly, bumping the edges of his teeth against the rim of his cock. “Ohhh…no teeth!”

“This is my show, Kristopher, stay still,” he said, laughing. “ _Mmmm_ …I do like how you taste in the morning, baby.”

Adam let him fall from his mouth, sticking out his tongue to just lap at him with long, leisurely licks. Kris sighed and sank back on the bed, his head falling on the pillows.

“Yes…Adam…more…”

“More of what? Do you want me to lick you like this?” Adam traced his tongue around the head, dipping his tongue into the foreskin to swirl around the sensitive head.

Kris shuddered, thighs clenching around Adam’s sides. “Yes, that’s good.”

“Or do you want me to lick you like this?” He flicked his tongue on the head, dipping in and out of the slit.

Kris groaned, hands clutching the sheets. “Yes, like that.”

“Maybe you want me to do this instead? Hmm?” Adam gave a wicked grin and moved over Kris’s cock, sinking all the way down to the base.

“Yes! Oh fuck, that, please!”  

Kris grunted, keeping his butt on the mattress trying not to move as tight heat enclosed around his cock, unable to keep track of Adam’s tongue stroking the underside, his throat tightening around the head. Strong hands held him down at his hips as Adam moved his mouth up and down on Kris, sucking with each movement, tongue moving everywhere.

“Adam…Adam, yes! Please, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

Adam stopped and pulled off, cocking his head as he grinned up at Kris. “But you didn’t tell me what you wanted.”

“Adam, please, suck me like that, deep, all the way down.”

Kris groaned when Adam’s hand tightened and squeezed around his cock. He gave his hips a sharp thrust, shivering as he felt his cock pulse in Adam’s strong grip. He looked down to see a bead of pre-come forming from the slit and Adam gave a sinfully amused grin as he looked down at it, too.

_“Please?”_

“That seemed just a little more desperate,” Adam said, chuckling. He lapped at the head, closing his eyes in pleasure. “ _Mmmmm_ …there you are.”

“I swear there’s going to be more in like a minute, Adam, please.”

Adam gave a short laugh. “What will you do for me if I let you come in my mouth?”

“ _Anything_!” Kris said, quickly. “You know I will.”

“That’s very tempting. Tell me more.”

“You—you can fuck me,” he stuttered out, watching as Adam gave Kris’s belly kittenish licks, soft and gently and ticklish. “In any position you want.”

“Go on.”

“You can tie me up on the bench in the play room and spank me.”

Adam considered it, cocking his head to the side, gazing up at Kris. “That’s promising. What else could I do to you?”

Kris took a deep breath, blinking up at the ceiling, puzzled why his brain wasn’t working. “Uhhh… ”

“Oh Kristopher,” Adam said, muffling his giggles against Kris’s thigh. “God, you’re amazing. We’ve been together for months and you go blank on me. Either I’m really that good or you’ve run out of kinks.”

He snorted, rolling his eyes and then looking down at Adam. “Like that’ll ever happen.” He winked at Adam. “And you really are that good.”

“Sweet talker,” Adam said, kissing Kris’s hip reverently. “Just for that, I’m going to let you come.”

“In your mouth.”

Adam raised his eyebrow at Kris’s tone.

“ _Please._ In your mouth, Adam.”

“That’s better,” he crooned, licking his lips and kissing the shaft of Kris’s cock.

Kris propped one of his arms behind his head to keep his head up, reaching down with his other hand to curl around the back of Adam’s neck, just caressing his sweaty skin as Adam opened his mouth and covered the head, sucking gently. He watched as Adam’s hand curled around the base of Kris’s cock, stroking up and down as he bobbed his head slowly. Kris bit his bottom lip, pleasure throbbing through his veins, making his ears dull as he wriggled his hips, urging Adam to go faster. He whimpered when he felt Adam’s other hand cup his balls, caressing them in his warm palm, feeling them tighten even more. Readying…Kris was so ready to come.

“Please, just a little faster, Adam,” he whispered, tensing his thighs and his belly as Adam quickened his strokes, sucking harder as he moved his mouth faster. “Ohhh…fuck…”

Adam looked up to meet Kris’s gaze, holding it as he worked Kris’s cock expertly, tongue slipping around the head, not teasing but hitting every spot that Adam knew would get Kris off.

He panted through his mouth, grabbing a handful of Adam’s hair and tugging involuntarily when Adam sank down all the way, swallowing around the sensitive head. Kris groaned, falling back on the pillows, both of his hands grabbing the headboard. He keened noisily, hips bouncing up and up, thrusting his cock into Adam’s tight fist, bumping the roof of Adam’s mouth.

“Yes, yes, Adam,” he groaned, his balls tightening. He clung to the headboard as he felt the first wave of pleasure strike his spine, felt the wetness fill Adam’s mouth as he smeared it with his tongue, sucking every pulse of come from Kris’s cock and swallowing. It turned him on to hear the gurgle of Adam’s throat working, full of _him_.

Kris loved it when his lovers swallowed while he came. He gasped and opened his eyes, looking down to see Adam watching him, long bangs nearly in his nearly black eyes, mouth stretched and snug as Kris trembled under him, cock spitting out another mouthful of come against Adam’s tongue.

Adam sucked him dry and Kris wriggled away, sensitivity crossing over that odd pleasure-pain edge. Adam pulled off and gently licked him clean, his hands rubbing Kris’s hips, soothing him as he came down from the rush of pleasure. He kissed up Kris’s shivering belly, to his chest, nibbled teasingly on his nipples before crawling over him to kiss him.

He wrapped his arms around Adam’s shoulders, holding him close, tasting his come in Adam’s mouth, a little sour from morning breath but he didn’t care. He moaned when Adam kissed his cheek and nosed against his ear, nipping the lobe.

“ _Mmmmmm_ …best way to wake up,” Kris commented, smiling up at him. “Now, what about you?” He reached down to slide his palm down the length of Adam’s hard cock.

“I know what I want,” Adam said, getting up on his knees. He knee-walked up the bed and straddled Kris’s chest, smiling down at him. His hand curled around his thick cock, pre-come drooling and smeared across the plump head. Kris licked his mouth in hunger as he panted, looking up the length of Adam’s body, hands curling over his hips.

He opened his mouth, smiling, sticking his tongue out.

“Just keep your mouth open and keep your tongue on your lower lip,” Adam murmured, reaching down to stroke Kris’s sweaty head. “Be a good boy, Kristopher.”

If Kris could get hard again, he’d make a real effort. He loved it when Adam called him a good boy.

He closed his eyes when he felt the head of Adam’s cock on his tongue and he licked the pre-come from the tip, tasting his salty musk.

“Eyes open, Kristopher.”

Kris opened his eyes and looked up at Adam, breathing through his mouth as Adam stroked his cock quickly, his grip hard and tight, squeezing under the head as he breathed heavily over him. Kris took a deep breath, sucking in the scent of him, hot skin and sweat and pre-come filling his senses. He moaned and concentrated on watching Adam, shifting his eyes to watch Adam’s hand curled around himself, the other one braced against the wall.

Adam threw back his head and groaned, then looked down at Kris’s mouth, rubbing the head against his wet tongue, pushing inside just a little to snag against the edges of Kris’s top teeth. Adam trembled, thighs tense as he kept stroking and stroking harder and faster.

“Won’t take long, baby,” he whispered, groaning again.

Kris trailed his nails down the sides of Adam’s legs, humming softly and sticking his tongue out a little more, stroking the head and tasting more of his pre-come.

“Keep your mouth open,” Adam panted down to him, stroking harder and then squeezing under the head. He grunted throatily and leaned forward, pressing his cock into Kris’s mouth.

He felt the first drops of Adam’s come against his tongue, coating it thickly, and he squeezed Adam’s ass in his hands, pulling him closer so that he could suck on the head and swallow his come. Adam froze, hips jerking when Kris took more, drawing the head deeper, wanting to drink down every last drop that he could pull from Adam.

“Christ,” Adam hissed, shivering so hard that he shook the bed. “Yes, Kristopher, keep sucking, baby.”

He raised his eyes to watch Adam enjoy his pleasure and kept his tongue on the underside of Adam’s cock, relaxing his mouth so that Adam could thrust gently in and out of his mouth.

“Such a good boy,” Adam murmured, pulling his semi-hard cock from Kris’s mouth and rubbing the wet flesh against Kris’s cheeks and chin. “Good little pleasure slave.”

Kris smiled, feeling rather smug, as Adam sank down on the bed beside him, curling an arm and leg over Kris, keeping him close. “I just want to stay in bed all day.”

Adam laughed against Kris’s shoulder. “I don’t have anything planned for today. I can’t think of anything better than to stay in bed with you all day and fuck you and make you come all over yourself.”

He closed his eyes, letting the warmth and languor of his post-come sex high pull him back to sleep. “I love it when you make it sound so dirty.”

“Dirty little pleasure slave,” Adam whispered, sleepily. “Just wait until naptime is over. I’m going to flip you around and tie you down and spank you until your ass is hot and red and then I’ll fuck you really slow.”

“Yes, Adam,” he said, sighing deeply.

Kris really hated getting out of bed most mornings; and it was so much better when he could convince his beautiful master to stay in bed with him.


End file.
